Dustpelt's Poetry
by Gingerstar14
Summary: Yay! The sequal to Ashfur's Revenge. Funnier if you read Crazy Squirrelflight, then Ashfur's Revenge. Dustpelt's havin' more trouble than Ashfur...
1. A poem of duckies

**The poem of duckies by Dustpelt the Poet**

**Gingerstar14: Yay! I'm (hopefully) good at poems so...yea!! You gotta know this isn't my best-its Dustpelt!!**

* * *

Dustpelt padded into the center of the camp. Ashfur, Squirrelflight, and the whole Clan waited anxiously.

Dustpelt opened his mouth and announced read from his brown notebook:

When I go swimming in the pond,

(You go swimming?! WE DON'T HAVE A POND!! Squirrelflight screamed)

Beneath the nice cool frond

of a smiling cattail bend

who is my special, nice friend?

A duckie. Yes, A duckie.

In my opinion, he's sooo lucky!

to swim and play

in the coolest way

to fly

right by

would be so lucky

yes, my duckie.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAH!!" Squirrelflight laughed.

Bramblestar looked at him, horrified.

Ashfur looked over his notebook, looking for any misspellings, then crossed his arms angrily.

"HA!" Dustpelt yelled.

"Duckies?" Squirrelflight asked. "HA! to you."

Dustpelt shook his head. "It's my first one. Go easy."

Cinderpaw looked it over and laughed.

"CINDERPAW!! GET BACK HERE YOUR LEGS NEVER EVER EVER GONNA GET BETTER IF YOU DO THAT!!" Leafpool screamed.

"Here we go again..." Jaypaw rolled his eyes.

"FOCUS ON ME MORONS!!" Dustpelt yowled.

"Okay!" Squirrelflight stared at Dustpelt in the most annoying way.


	2. Playing with bubbles

**Playing with bubbles by Dustpelt**

**Gingerstar14: Man...I can never write to many of these things!! The interruptions are all Squirrelflight.**

* * *

When I take a bath

it always seems so fast.

("Yea, considering you never take a bath, you just like yourself." Squirrelflight yowled)

Because when I get in

I hope it's not a sin

("What do you know about sinning?")

That my favorite part in the tubble...

("TUBBLE?? WTF?")

is playing with all my bubbles!

They are so nice,

better than any sugar or spice

to have float round

you like a ducks in a pond.

("Since when were you in water or even a pond?")

Dustpelt stopped and glared at Squirrelflight.

"I can't even talk you gotta interupt!!"

"YELLLP!!" Squirrelflight nodded.

Ashfur looked at his notebook and growled when once again there was no mispellings.

"COOKIES!!" Cinderpaw ran around camp giving cats cookies.

Leafpool ran after her screaming about her leg, and Jaypaw sat in the dirt sighing.

Dustpelt looked around, then leaned down to Icekit. "Wanna be my frieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeend?" He asked.

Icekit stared at his father, then said to Foxkit, "Just back away slowly."

Ferncloud laughed at Dustpelt, and he recited his poem some more, making her crack up. Literally. She made scrambled eggs on Cloudtail's stove that he installed in his nest.

Bramblestar turned on his stero system, and all ThunderClan was as it should be. Including Mousepaw and Berrypaw putting a port-a-potty into the apprentices den, and going swimming.


	3. Humpty Dumpty

**Humpty Dumpty version by Dustpelt**

**Gingerstar14: Ha!! Here's the Humpty Dumpty... and to Whitestom13 (I forgot to put this) I'm not on crack but obviously some of the warriors are... 0.o**

**AND PLUS I'M A KID (basically, I'm not in high school yet so it's out of the question) SO NO CRACK!! errr this makes me crazy.**

* * *

Humpty Dumpty sat on a log

Humpty Dumpty was in a bog

All the frogs eggies and all the frogs legs

couldn't find Humpty a nice place to play 'pegs'

"Ummmmm what's pegs?" Squirrelflight asked.

"IT"S A GAME!!"

"NO DIP!!"

"THEN WHY THE (beep) DID YOU (beepin') SAY THAT!?"

Squirrelflight stared. "Well..."

Bramblestar ran out of his den. "What was _THAT?_"

Ashfur rolled on the ground laughing, and Foxkit and Icekit stared. Then they ran into the nursery laughing.

"Where did you learn THAT?!" Came Ferncloud's voice from the den.

"DADDY!" Icekit yowled.

Ferncloud stomped out of the nursery. "DUSTPLET!!"

"Ummmm Dustpelt your mate spelled your name wrong." Ashfur meowed, grinning.

Dustpelt took a light saber from Darth Maul and slammed Ashfur's head.

"WHO LET THE GUYS FROM STAR FRICKEN WARS IN HERE?" Bramblestar yelled, bonking Berrypaw on the head with a stick.

"WHY THE FUU..." Berrypaw trailed off, when Bramblestar glared at him, the finished, "FUUUUREAK DID YOU DO THAT??"

"YOU LET DARTH MAUL IN OUR FRICKEN CAMP!!"

By now, Icekit and Foxkit were dancing around the elders den cussing, and Mousefur was yelling something about not being in Tennesee for way to long.

Longtail was jumping up and down and running into cats, and the apprentices started a bonfire.

"PUT THAT (beepin') FIRE OUT!!" screamed Bramblestar.

Yes, Bramblestar had everything under control.


	4. ummmm what?

**Ummm what version by Dustpelt**

**Gingerstar14: yea...ummmmm(lol) okay then...not really focuing on Dustpelt.**

* * *

When I'm confuzled,

I somethimes sit down

and think.

UJMMMMMMMM WHAT??

Then I ask myself

why I'm confuzled

and think

UMMMMMMMM WHAT??

"UMMMMM YOU FREAKIN' SUCK!!" Squirrelflight yelled.

"Very funny." Dustpelt laughed.

"HA! You missmpelled UMMMMMM. it's ummmm not ujmmmm..." Ashfur meowed.

"Yea, well you mispelled mispelled!!"

"Huh??" Ashfur meowed.

Squirrelflight shrugged.

"BRAMBLECLAW CAN WE GO TO TARGET!?" She yowled.

"OKAY!!" All of ThunderClan piled into the limo to go to target.

A few hours later, they came back, each cat with something.

Cloudtail, a new grill.

Hollypaw and Cinderpaw, pink cellphones to randomly text eachother.

Berrypaw, another portapotty.

Bramblestar, a new limo paint-job.

Squirrelflight, a flat-screen TV.

Mousepaw, a sterio system for Squirrelflight's Tv.

And a bunch other stuff.

"WE TURNED THIS CAMP INTO A CRIB!!" Ashfur yelled.

"YA!!" Foxkit agreed.


	5. Striped Sweater and Kittys

**Striped Sweater version by Dustpelt**

**Gingerstar14: This was a song on SpongeBon, but whatever.**

* * *

The best time to wear a striped sweater,

is all the time

One with a collar, turtle neck,

that's the time!

Cause when your

wearing, a striped sweater

it makes you feel

so happy...

to wear

a striped

sweater

Squirrelfight padded out from behind the nursery.

"I'm not gonna say it's bad, but I had to barf fifteen times. Now for some poppyseeds"

She went into Leafpool's den.

Dustpelt crossed his arms. "OH YEA?!"

"YEA!" Foxpaw screamed. "Wait what?"

Dustpelt shook his head. "SHUDDDAAP!"

"Dat was nono dem, kitti." A blue-grey cat meowed.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Dustpelt yowled.

"Me? ME? Me is Jamacian Kitty dat is actually from Costa Rica."

Dustpelt looked at him. "okay then..."

"Yes mon. Okay den." Jamacian Kitty meowed. "You likie my friend Costa Kitty?"

A cream colored cat yowled, "HELLO MON! ME IS COSTA KITTY DAT IS ACTUALLY FROM JAMACIA!!"

"I'm leaving now." Dustpelt meowed.

"bUH bUH!!" Costa Kitty yowled.

"No mon, dat is BUH BYE!!"


	6. Listen up

**Listen up by Dustpelt**

**Gingerstar14: All I can say is lol.**

* * *

No one pays attention

To poor lil ole me

so I feel

lonely

and

sad.

But then I yell,

Listen up!

Pay attention!

My words are important too!

Your not the only one!

Listen up!

"GAY!" Squirrelflight announced.

"WHAT?? WHAT DID SHE SAY!!" screeched Mousefur.

"GAY!!" Squirreflight screeched back.

"WELL SOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY!!"

Dustpelt stared. "Mousefur are you going deaf?"

"WHAT?! WHAT DID HE SAY!!"

"ARE YOU GOING DEAF!!"

"NO!!" She yelled.

Blackstar popped into the camp. "Is there a problem? We hear screaming from here."

Bramblestar shook is head. "Nope, just Mousefur going deaf."

"Oh." Blackstar padded out.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"BLACKSTAR SAID OH!!" Ashfur yelled.

Dustpelt rolled his eyes. "No one even cares about my poems."

"RIGHTY-ODOODLE!!" Squirrelflight slapped him on the back.

"oof!"

"OOF ISN'T IN THE DICTIONARY!!" She yelled.

"SQUIRRELFLIGHT DID YOU JUST SAY THE D-WORD??" Mousefur yelled.

"NO!!"

"ARE YOU SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURE?"

"YYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!"

"Yees?" Dustpelt scrunched up his nose.

"FOGET IT!!"

"You didn't put your 'r'"

"THERE WASN"T SUPPOSED TO BE AN R!!"


	7. Foxdung

**Foxdung by Dustpelt**

**Gingerstar14: Well, I'm only gonna have about 5 more chappies, sorry.**

* * *

There is something.

Something nice.

Something awesome.

Something cool.

(What is it, Foxdung?)

It is Foxdung.

It is-

"BWAHAAHAHAHAHAH HA HAAHAHAAHAAH HEEEEHSHEEHOOO!!" Squirrelflight rollled on the ground in her fits of laughter.

Bramblestar poked her with a stick. "There still some sanity in you?"

"No," Dustpelt growled. "My poem is not that funny."

"Acutally..." Bramblestar began.

"I really REALLY don't want your opinion right now." Dustpelt growled.

"Well sorry." Bramblestar spat.

Finally Squirrelflight stopped laughing. "You amaze me, Dustpelt."

With a glare, Dustpelt looked away.

Squirrelflight laughed and 'accidentally' spilled ink on his notebook.

Dustpelt didn't look over. "That wasn't ink spilling, was it?"

"Maybe..." And Squirrelflight took off.


	8. Chocolate

**Chocolate by Dustpelt**

**I was hungry when I wrote this.**

* * *

Chocolate is mushy

Chocolate is squishy

Chocolate is poisen to dogs.

Chocolate is yummy

Chocolate is for Bunnies,

Chocolate makes the world go round.

It is nice to much,

it is nice to crunch

It is very nice in my pocket...

"YOU GAY MORON YOU DON'T HAVE A POCKET!!" Squirrelflight screamed.

"I DO SO!!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Awww fine you win!"

"Really?"

"NO!!"


	9. Darth Vader and Wow wow Wubzy

**Gingerstar14: I decided to quit this one and make another warriors parody called Warriors: What really happened. **

**So this is the last chappie.**

* * *

I went to the ice cream shop today,

I went to the ice cream shop today

and a cow was serving ice cream.

She said COW many scoops

do you want on yur cone,

COW many scoops do you want on yur cone,

and I said just 100323493024892348329 scoops.

And she fell dead on the floor!

"YAY!! COW DEAD!" Rosekit clapped.

"MOOO!!" Toadkit yelled.

"DUSTPELT!!" Spiderleg whapped his father on the head. "YOU IDIOT!!"

"What?"

"MY KITS LIKE IT WHEN COWS DIE?!" Daisy asked.

"EEEEEEEEEK!! A MOUSE!!" Ferncloud screamed. "Get it away!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bramblestar screamed. "A...wait a minute, that mouse is dead."

"Oh." Ferncloud sighed.

"BUT I JUST GOT HERE!!" Darth Vader yelled.

"Smash Cloudtail's TV instead," Suggested Ashfur.

"NO!!" Squirrelflight screamed. "SMASH DUSTPELT'S NOTEBOOK."

"OKIE DOKEE. Just after this new episode OF WOW WOW WUBZY is over." Darth Vader said.

"..." Dustpelt looked around the camp. "What's burning?"

"That would be your notebook," Sandstorm meowed. Cinderheart got it.

"CINDERHEART?? Wait...her warrior name was only released, but the book isn't out."

"Sorry Erin, but she's gonna havta go." Bramblestar stole Darth Vader's light saber and whacked Cinderheart on the head.

"WOW WOW WUBZY WUBZY WUBZY WOW WOW!! WUBZY WIDGET AND WALDEN AND FRIENDS!!" Darth Vader sand.

Squirrelflight joined in. "AND WHEN THEY ARE TOGETHER, THE GAYNESS NEVER ENDS!!"

"I DON'T EVEN WATCH THE SHOW AND I KNOW IT DOESN'T GO LIKE THAT." Dustpelt meowed.


End file.
